memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Discovery personnel
List of unnamed [[USS Discovery personnel|USS Discovery personnel]]. Osnullus bridge officer This Osnullus bridge officer with the rank of ensign served on the bridge of the during a battle simulation. ( ) In November 2256, this officer was speaking to a fellow female officer in the corridor outside Cadet Tilly's quarters when Saru offered Michael Burnham blueberries. ( ) This officer was again serving on the bridge in 2257. ( ) After Airiam's death, this officer attended her funeral. ( ) When Michael Burnham decided to take the Discovery forward in time to the 32nd century, with no chance of return, this officer was among those who volunteered to accompany her and leave behind her former life. ( ) |Glenn Hetrick, Department Head of Prosthetic and Special F/X Makeup for , named this officer "Osnullus". The Alchemy Studios website features images of the head sculpt and hand sculpt of this officer. }} Osnullus sciences officer File:Alien sciences officer, 2256.jpg|An Osnullus sciences officer in 2256 File:Blue alien sciences officer 2257.jpg|The Osnullus sciences officer in 2257 This Osnullus sciences officer with a bluish-purple head protruding backwards was in the mess hall as Saru watched the prison shuttle leave. ( ) In 2257, this officer entered the mess hall after their duty shift, just after Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po had caused the food synthesizers to create a mess. ( ) Later that year, this officer was serving on the bridge. ( ) After Airiam's death, this officer attended her funeral. ( ) |Both officers of this species have been called "Osnullus" behind the scenes.}} Black badge crewman Chief medical officer Doctor Hugh Culber told Paul Stamets he was going to assist the chief medical officer with an Andorian tonsillectomy. ( ) Command Training Program trainee This female doctor was accepted into the Command Training Program aboard the Discovery and participated in a shipboard half marathon in 2257 with Sylvia Tilly, Albert Kim and Andre Haynes, finishing second with a time of 09:14:25 after Tilly took a last minute lead. She was absent from Bridge shadow exercises the trainees participated in later that day. ( ) She was among the crewmembers who volunteered to stay on board the Discovery and accompany Burnham when she took the ship forward to the 32nd century to elude Control, with no chance to return. Along with Doctor Tracy Pollard, she was on duty in sickbay helping the injured during the Battle near Xahea. ( ) Crewman (2257) This crewmember was on the bridge when his console exploded while searching for Paul Stamets and Hugh Culber. ( ) Deck crewmembers These two crewmembers left the shuttlebay of Discovery when Michael Burnham and Ash Tyler entered to watch the Gormagander beamed aboard. ( ) File:Discovery deck crew 1.jpg|''Played by Milton Barnes'' File:Discovery deck crew 2.jpg|''Played by Hamza Fouad'' Disabled crewman This Human male sciences officer used a hoverchair, having been wounded in a battle with the Klingons. made a toast to those who were injured in the war during a party on the . ( ) He was passing the newly arrived team from in a corridor when they prepared for an away mission, this time in a wheelchair. He later passed Lt. Commander Paul Stamets. ( ) He was present, in the front row, at the funeral of Lt. Commander Airiam. ( ) Female alien sciences officer This female sciences officer with teal-colored hair was in the mess hall when Burnham and the other prisoners first came on the Discovery, and later when Burnham and Tilly first met Ash Tyler. ( , , ) Male alien sciences officer This male sciences officer with large, segmented ears passed Saru and Michael Burnham in the corridor as Saru was offering Burnham blueberries. He was later in the mess hall as Saru watched the prison shuttle leave and when Burnham and Tilly first met Ash Tyler. ( , ) During a party, he danced with a female member of the crew. ( ) He was working in engineering when the spore drive was activated and Paul Stamets became catatonic. ( ) Medical officer in mess hall This sciences division officer passed Hugh Culber in the mess hall when he was talking to a alien crewman. ( ) Funeral attendees These crewmembers attended the funeral of Lieutenant commander Airiam in 2257. ( ) File:Discovery funeral attendee 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Discovery funeral attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Male shuttle pilot This Human male Starfleet officer was the pilot of the shuttle that transported Captain Lorca and was assaulted by Klingons. He was killed in the ensuing struggle. ( ) Medical officer This medical officer was present in the shuttlebay aboard Discovery when a Gormagander was beamed aboard. During the timeloop caused by Harry Mudd, he was vaporized by a weapon of Mudd. He held the rank of commander. ( ) Medical crewman This medical crewman was on board Discovery. ( ) Medical technician This medical technician performed the erase on Lieutenant Commander Airiam following her death in 2257. ( ) Nurse This nurse ordered class 4 casualties in sickbay and class 3 in the corridor. ( ) Jogger This jogger was a crewmember aboard the . ( ) Tellarite crewman This Tellarite Starfleet officer attended Airiam's funeral in 2257. ( ) Later, he walked past Saru and Michael Burnham. ( ) Transport technician This Human male lieutenant served as a transporter technician aboard the Discovery. He operated the transporter when Michael Burnham and infiltrated the Sarcophagus. ( ) He also operated the transporter when Michael Burnham and Emperor were beamed aboard Discovery from the . ( ) Transporter chief This operations division officer operated the transporter when Christopher Pike, Nhan and Evan Connolly beamed aboard the Discovery. ( ) He also operated the transporter when Amanda Grayson arrived on Discovery. ( ) He also transported Leland and Phillipa Georgiou from their ship. ( ) Category:USS Discovery personnel Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)